


Robot Logs

by Pietro_Kin



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pietro_Kin/pseuds/Pietro_Kin
Summary: TW/CW: Abuse, blood, self-harm, possessiveness, sex.Proceed with caution.With Tom refusing to love him since all the way back in the 10th year, Tord became extremely desperate for anything showing he was cared for. Once in college, he decided that, if the real Tom wouldn't love him, he'd just make a robot to love him. And thus, Tombot was made. His purpose was to keep Tord happy, make sure he was taking care of himself, and make sure he stayed safe. To do all this, he kept logs of every time he was activated. These are those logs, save for the few logs that he deleted himself, or were corrupted.This is NOT my original idea, actually. It was my girlfriend's idea! Tombot is an OC of hers, and we decided to put all the logs into a story!
Relationships: Tom & Tord (Eddsworld), Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 9





	1. 6/17/20XX

Loading...  
10%...  
50%  
100%  
Startup complete.

I blink a couple of times, the metal of my eyelids making a quiet clicking sound as I do so. I hear a voice speak to me, sounding in awe.  
"It worked... You didn't blow up... You work, right?" he says. My eyesight finally registers and I see...him. My angel. A small smile crosses my metal lips before they part so I can speak.  
"Of course I work, my love. You're far too brilliant for me to not be functional." I notice a light blush dust his cheeks as well as a shy smile forming on his lips. I note that compliments easily make him blush before he speaks again.  
"I-I...hope you recognize me? You know who I am?" he asks. I nod in response.  
"I know who you are. You're Tord. You're my pretty little angel," I say, using my new knowledge of Tord's weakness to compliments. His light blush grows more noticeable, now being a bright red, as his shy smile turns to a dorky one in a matter of seconds. He then quickly clears his throat.  
"Uhm- You know your purpose, right? I got that right?" he asks hopefully. I nod.  
"My purpose is to keep you happy and be a substitute boyfriend in place of the real love interest in your life, whom I'm modeled after." He sighs in relief and nods.  
"Good, that's right. Uhm, and you know your name?"  
"Tombot. Or, in cases where Tom is around, Guardbot." He then smiles, seemingly proud of himself.  
"You...really work... You know who I am, you know who you are, you know your purpose, you didn't blow up, this is just- too good to be true!" he says with an excited giggle. I smile and chuckle.  
"Well, it is true. I work, I know you, I know me, and I love you." His face turns bright red at that and he shyly smiles.  
"Y-You do?..." he asks. I nod and pull him into a gentle hug, which he happily returns.  
"I love you very much..." I say, holding him close. He buries his face in my chest and sniffles. He must be crying...  
"I'm so happy to hear that... Even if you're not the real Tom...it still means so much to me... I love you too..." He then sighs and lets go of me, backing up.  
"You can deactivate for now... I need to go study for my finals," he says, to which I nod before going to sit in the corner. I smile at him before letting everything go dark.

Deactivating...

Deactivation complete.


	2. 7/10/20XX

Loading...  
Startup complete.

I opened my eyes and smiled, seeing Tord in front of me.  
"Hello, my lo..." I stopped when I saw his state. His eyes were red and spilling tears that were staining his cheeks. His quiet sobs were all that was heard for a few seconds.  
"Are you alright, my love? Did something happen?" I asked, pulling him into a hug, to which he quickly returned, though much tighter. He then nodded and sniffled, burying his face in my chest.  
"Would you like to talk about it?" I asked as I gently ran my fingers through his hair, to which he, again, nodded. I picked Tord up and took him to his bed, sitting on it with him in my lap.  
"Talk whenever you'd like... No rush.." I assured, gently rocking him. He sniffled and wiped his eyes with his hoodie sleeve before speaking.  
"T-T-Tom w-was making f-fun of me a-again..." he choked out between sobs. I hummed sympathetically.  
"What did he say, my love?" I asked, cupping his cheek with my hand and gently wiping his eye of tears with my thumb.  
"H-He was sa-saying I'm st-stupid a-and u-ugly a-and-" I cut him off with a gentle kiss.  
"Nothing he said was true, alright? You're very smart and beautiful... He really doesn't know what he's missing out on to not love you." He slowly nodded, blushing a light shade of red from the praise. I gave him a couple more kisses as he snuggled close.  
"You're really the most amazing person he'll ever have the chance of meeting, and if he can't see that, then that's his problem," I said, to which he nodded.   
"Th-thank you, my love..." he mumbled, burying his face in the crook of my neck.  
"You're very welcome, Dearest..." I said, laying down with him laying on my chest. He eventually started to fall asleep as I gently pet him.

Deactivating...


	3. 8/23/20XX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: THIS LOG CONTAINS SELF-HARM. Proceed with caution.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not condone self-harm. Please don't cut/burn/hurt yourself on purpose.
> 
> If you have suicidal thoughts or thoughts of self-harm, please seek professional help.
> 
> USA National Suicide Prevention Hotline: 800-273-8255

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> yeah so uhm i wanna say im not trying to romanticize depression or self harm or anything, im trying show tord getting through depression and stuff with the help of tombot, im just not the best at it because im working through my own depression still with the help of my girlfriend

Loading...  
Startup complete.

I looked around, not seeing my love anywhere around me. I then noticed the heart on my chest glowing a bright red and blinking. My love was in distress. I carefully left the lab and saw Tord on his bed, a razor blade in hand...slitting his wrists... My eyes widened as I rushed over and grabbed his hands.  
"What are you doing??" I asked frantically, looking at his bleeding wrists. He looked at me with tear-filled, reddened eyes, tears flowing down his face and staining his cheeks.  
"H-He'll never lo-love me... I-I'm not g-good enough for hi-him..." he said, hiccuping from how much he was crying. I sighed and sat on the bed, pulling him into my lap as I took the blade away from him. I carefully kissed at all the cuts as he sniffled.  
"I-I'm sorry..." I heard him mumble. "I-I can't even be go-good enough for you... I-I don't know h-how I'll ever be good en-enough for him..." he whimpered. I sighed and planted a soft kiss on his lips.  
"Listen... You are perfect just the way you are, okay? Don't ever, and I mean ever, let anyone, especially yourself, tell you otherwise, okay?" I said, gently brushing his bangs aside. He sniffled and nodded.  
"O-Okay... I won't..." he mumbled, snuggling up to me. I held him close and gently rocked him as he slowly fell asleep from all of the crying he'd been doing.

Deactivating...


End file.
